100 Years of Hunger Games - The Fourth Quarter Quell
by LittleBitNerdy
Summary: THIS IS A SYOT FANFIC! KatnissXPeeta in the hunger games never happened. There was never any rebellion in the districts, so the games continued. The rules have changed, for this year only. Submit your own tribute for these games! Instructions and SYOT forms inside. I'm really bad at summaries though… only 3 spots left!{ 3 male spots left! Please submit! }
1. Chapter 1 - the forms and rules

Rules for the 4th quarter quell, as said by President Jeremiah Snow:

All children (ages 12-18) in Panem shall have their names entered in one reaping bowl. All the girls in Panem in one bowl, and all the of age boys in another bowl. No volunteering is allowed. No tesserae is going to be offered this year, to ensure that everyone has an equal chance of getting reaped.

**So, what this means is, for my SYOT story, all I need is 12 female and 12 male tributes. You get to choose whichever district you want to be in. I don't want all the characters to be from the same district, so be creative! I will need at least 4 careers and at least 4 "weak" tributes. I may change things, but I will always tell you when I will change things. I won't change major things, such as name, gender or age, that would be weird. I will only accept forms submitted to me by PMing. If you are a guest, feel free to suggest things, if I like an idea of yours, I will include it in my character(s). When I get at least 15 forms submitted I will start writing the story. I need like all the possible people I can get because I plan on switching point of views a lot. Anyway… thanks for reading! And please submit characters! I have one girl I created from district 1 named Shynne (pronounced Shine) so far. **

** FORM:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearence: (what do they look like?)

Personality: (at least a small paragraph)

Siblings/parents:

Opinions about the Games and being in the Games:

Strategy in training:

Strategy in interview:

Strategy in Games:

Allies? With who:

District to avoid:

Weapon of choice:

Survival skills: (what can't they do besides kill people that will help them survive in the games)

Fighting/killing skills: (what kind of fight are they best at)

Rank of death: (optional)

How did they die: (optional)

*ANSWER ONLY IF IN DISTRICTS 1,2,4*

Career:

Who are the allies outside of other careers:

"Job" as a career:

Always with the group or sometimes alone:

*ALL TRIBUTES*

Any final thoughts/ideas for your character:

**To submit this form, copy and paste, then fill in your answers and PM it back to me! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is mainly just a filler chapter, but I want to tell you the characters, their districts and their ages so you know what we have and what to do to make the tributes more diverse. I really don't want any more careers or any from district 7. I know I said you could submit anything but… I'm gonna not accept any more careers or district 7 tributes.**

**Soooo…. Here are the tributes and also who submitted them.**

**All Tributes (so far)**

Shynne Portman: Age 16, district 1, MINE!

Holly Clark: Age 15, district 7, submitted by Ripple237

Jack Stone: Age 14, district 12, submitted by Ripple237

Troy McNair: Age 18, district 2, submitted by Ripple237

Lana Dast: Age 15, district 7, submitted by Kristykk11

Dawson Cole: Age 16, district 12, submitted by Jms2

Scarlet Jett: Age 15, district 1, submitted by Jms2

Vulcan Stryker: Age 18, district 2, submitted by Jms2

Jessa-Kay Riley: Age 16, district 8, submitted by Puck33

Jonas Cardin: Age 18, district 4, submitted by Puck33

Ellie Thomas: Age 14, district 11, submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Nicolas Black: Age 12, district 2, submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Linden Adze: Age 13, district 7, submitted by A M4D TE4-P4RTY

"Shynne! Shynne! Wake up! Its your birthday! Daddy said you have to wake up!"

"Mmph" I rolled on to my stomach and buried my head under my pillow.

"_Come_ _on _Shynne! Daddy bought you a cake and everything!"

"Go away Elle! You're hurting me!" My four year old sister Elegance, or Elle for short had been jumping on my bead and feet for the past 5 minutes. I kicked hard at her and was satisfied when I felt my foot make contact with her tiny shin.

"Owww!" She shrieked, jumping off the bed and running downstairs to get my dad. Shortly I heard my dad holler up at me.

"Shynne Portman, get out of bed right now!" He didn't sound happy.

"Okay! Geez I'm coming!" I yelled back while jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of black jean shorts and a loose purple tank top. I ran down the stairs and received dirty looks from my dad and Elle.

"What'd I do!?" I questioned semi angrily.

"You just kicked your sister, refused to come downstairs, and brought out a nasty attitude!" He responded with a scowl. "you only have 45 minutes to get ready for the reaping ceremony. The rules are different this year, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I mumbled. this year was the 4th quarter quell, and no one was allowed to volunteer or take out tesserae. the tesserae part didn't bother me, but the fact that no one was able to volunteer this year really angered my district. I grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table and ran back upstairs to shower and change into my "reaping outfit".

10 minutes later I'm out of the shower. I towel-dry myself and brush my hair back into a twisted bun. I pull a pale green peasant dress carefully over my head and slip on a pair of silver flats.

I head back down the stairs and my older sister Glory, who is eighteen sneers at my choice of dress. She was wearing a skin tight top and skinny jeans, with brown boots reaching almost to her knees.

" Girls, you look wonderful!" my dad exclaims. "Shynne, I bought you a birthday cake!"

"Thanks dad," I said. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't hunger, it was nervousness. If I was reaped, none of the careers would be allowed to volunteer in my place. I was raised to be in the games, raised to want to be in the games, but I really, really didn't want to get reaped.

After I ate a tiny slice of cake, I went back upstairs to put on some makeup and finish doing my hair. I took my hair out of the bun and ran my fingers through it. My waist length, dirty-blond hair was in perfect waves.

Upon going downstairs I found Glory flirting with our 17 year-old neighbor Jacob.

I throw a questioning look at my dad. He shrugs and goes back to braiding Elle's curly brown hair. even though my dad owns and teaches at the peacekeeper academy a few blocks away from our house, he still likes to do stuff with his daughters. He is always doing our hair, and since my mom is frequently at the Capitol, he helps us with boy problems, homework and friends. Basically, he does all the stuff that moms normally do.

"Hey Jacob!" I wave at him. Glory turns and sneers at me, then goes back to flirtatiously twirling her hair around her finger, but I walk over anyway.

"Happy 16th Shynne!" he said, shyly handing me a flat, small package.

"Aww... You remembered! Thanks Jacob!" I said, tearing into the colorful paper. The gift was a photo frame with dog paw prints painted around the border. Beneath the glass was a picture of me last winter asleep by the fire with my golden retriever Lillia as my pillow, and my beagle puppy Pippa curled up by my stomach.

"This is amazing Jacob, but where did you get this picture? I've never seen it before." I asked

"I took it while I was here one time." he smiled.

"Really? I didn't know that. I love it!" I reached over and hugged him.

"Good luck today Squirt." He whispered, calling me by my old nickname. He was the only one who ever called me by the name anymore.

"You too Jacob." I responded, smiling from ear to ear. Me and Jacob have been friends for a while, but we had recently have been getting a lot closer. I love him like a brother, and I know he thinks of me as a sister. I wave good-bye as he leaves. "I'll see you later."

"Daddy, I'm gonna go to Scarlet's house, Ok? I promised I'd walk with her."

"Ok Shy, but before you check in find me so that I know that you're there." He responded, "Your mom may be there this year."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. My mom has never once came to any of the reapings that Glory or I were eligible to be picked. She is always at the capitol this time of year, because she is helping the wardrobe people design the tribute's outfits for various events.

"We will give you your birthday gift after the reaping today. Love you Shynne." Dad said.

"Love you too Daddy." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

I slowly made my way over to my best friend's house. When I finally arrived there, her 18 year old brother Garett was on his way out the door.

"Sup Shynne?"

"Not much I responed.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Garett. Good luck today."

Yeah, you too." He told me.

I looked down at my silver flats, not knowing whether I should go into Scarlett's house or try to continue the awkward conversation. I started to turn and take a small step towards the house, but I stopped when I felt him take hold of my wrist. I spun so that I was looking into his blue-green eyes. They were glossed over and he looked as if he were about to start crying.

"Garett-" I started to say.

"She can't go. I won't let them take her away from me!"

"Garett, what's going on?"

"She's going to get reaped this year, I just know it. And when she gets reaped no one will volunteer for her. They can't take her away from me!"

"She won't get reaped Garett. I'm sure that a bunch of little kids will get reaped this year so it will be more entertaining."

"But Scar is a little kid! She's only 15! I know they will take her because both of the past times she has been eligible to be reaped she has been!" He stops, then continues, barely in a whisper, "They can't take her away from me."

"They won't." I tried reassuring the 18 year old by pulling him into a hug and awkwardly patting his muscular back. I'd never seen Garett like this in my life. He'd always been pretty protective of Scarlet, but I'd never seen him like this. It was really weird and I liked better when he wasn't all emotional.

"What did we ever do to deserve these games?" He spoke again, still barely whispering.

"I don't know Garett, I don't know." He turned and walked away, but I could hear him say,

"Thanks Shynne."

I smiled sadly at his back. I know that the games are because we rebelled exactly 100 years ago, but what Garett just said made me think, _what __did__ we do to deserve this? _I shrugged and knocked on the large door of my friend's house. Her mother swung it open seconds after I knocked.

"Where's Scar?" I asked, using Scarlet's nickname that everyone called her.

"She's in her room. Go on up"

"Thanks Mrs. Jett!" I called as I bounded up the spiral staircase that was right inside their front hallway. When I burst into Scarlet's room I heard a loud scream – well, more like a war whoop – and barely dodged a stiletto that came flying out of the walk-in closet at me.

"Geez Scar! Relax, it's just me!" I laughed as a chucked the heel back in the direction it came from.

"Oh! I thought you were Garett. He barges into my room without knocking all the time. He didn't learn after I smacked him across the face for coming in here, so now I throw my shoes at him if he comes in. It's good practice for training too, almost like throwing knives. And it's fun!" she says with a perky smile.

"Scarlet, have you ever thought of becoming a cheerleader? You're way too perky!"

"Heck no! Careers can't be cheerleaders and cheerleaders can't be careers!" She yells at me, emerging from the depths of her overflowing walk in closet.

"You sure want to be in the games a lot more than Garett wants you in them"

"What do you mean?" she asks me, turning to face the mirror.

"Well, he grabbed my hand as I was walking in here and he was crying about how the capitol wants you in the games cuz you've been reaped the two times you've been eligible. Then he seemed really mad at the capitol. He also said that they can't take you away from him, he wouldn't let them."

"Man he is way to protective of me. Yeah I love him and all but does he have to be my mother?! Wait. Was he actually crying? I don't believe it for a second" She turned around to face me "is this a joke?"

"No I swear it was Garett!"

"Man, he is so protective of me! Last night at a quell party we went to, he beat up three kids cause they called me ugly. Well, I was okay with that but I can handle myself in the arena and I can handle my own life!"

After about ten minutes and 3 different dress, Scarlet was finally ready. She was wearing a pale blue and black striped maxi dress that hugged her upper body, then flowed loosely down from her hips to the ground. Her wavy light brown hair was down, but she had a thin waterfall braid crown. She didn't have much makeup on and her freckles still were visual on the bridge of her nose. We ran down stairs and out the front door because we were really late and I ran into some one, who was apparently waiting for us.

"Ash! Hey. I'm sorry about running into you" I said shyly. Ash was 16 also and I had had a crush on him since we were 12. I knew he liked me too, I could see it in eyes when we talked, and in his smile when he laughed. We weren't officially dating, but everyone in school thought we were cute together. Being the two most popular tenth graders, everyone thought we were meant for each other, including me. He grabbed my hand. I could feel my face turn red, like it always did when I was around him.

"Hey birthday girl!" he smiled. I blushed some more. "You look gorgeous."

"You are such flirt!" I laughed, my face turning even redder.

"I only flirt with girls I like."

"Then why do you flirt with me? Nobody likes me." I frowned, but inside I was screaming with happiness.

"Because I like you." He said "I wanna give you your birthday gift from me."

"Okay, then what is it? I don't see anything in your hands."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes! That is like the best birthday gift ever!"

"I'm glad you like it"

We kept our hands grasped and started walking to the Justice Building.

"I feel like such a third wheel" Scarlett piped up.

"You'll be ok" I smiled at her. "Hey Ash, where's Jade and Adrian?" Jade was Ash's older sister who was 17, and Adrian was his baby brother, who was 3 and the cutest thing ever.

"Mom and dad went to a party last night and were too hung-over to get Adrian up and ready, so Jade stayed behind to get him ready."

"Oh… Nice…" I said.

By then we had made it to the justice building. We got in line to check in. We were pretty late so most people were already here, and the line to wait was small.

"I have to go find my dad, save my spot for me, okay Scar?"

"I got it, but you better hurry up, there are only like 10 people ahead of us."

I ran over to where my dad was usually standing, and stood on my tiptoes trying to find him. I spotted him easily, because he was the only 6"4' tall blondie in the area. I ran over to him and poked him on the shoulder and interrupted his conversation with a peacekeeper, probably one of his past students.

"I'm here dad. Loveyouseeyoulater, bye!" I said quickly, then sprinted back to Scarlet just in time, I was the next one to get my finger pricked.

"Name." the lady at the desk said in a monotone.

"Shynne Portman" I said.

"Give me your finger." I reluctantly stuck out my pointer finger, and shut my eyes. I absolutely hate when they prick my finger, even though it barely hurts.

I hug Scarlet then wrap my arms around Ash's shoulder and hug him from behind

"See you guys later." I say. "I'm going over to my section. Scar, I wish you were sixteen so we could stand together."

"I know!" She pouts. "Give me two months."

"I'll be waiting." I smile then jog over to the 16 year old girls section. As soon as I get there, the giant screens surrounding the stage light up. Since no one knows what districts are going to get picked, they decided to have one escort in the capitol, then broadcast it live on all these giant screens. Then whoever gets reaped goes immediately into a different room to watch the rest of the broadcast alone. I hear static and then a woman with light green hair and pale purple skin greets us.

"Hello Panem!" the woman yells enthusiastically. "Welcome to the reaping for the 100th annual HUNGER GAMES!

**Alrighty…. There was your first chapter. It turned out A LOT longer than I originally planned on. As you can see I need a lot more tributes! Submit up to five, but no more careers. The way I planned it, there isn't going to be much of a blood bath, but I need some that are going to die. **

**How'd you like my first chapter? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

**LittleBitNerdy out! Peace! *does peace sign with fingers***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is the tribute list so far! I only need 3 more females and 4 more males! Please submit if you haven't, and if you have, feel free to submit another one. They can be from any district, but try to do one that has lees tributes than another district. **

Shynne Portman: Age 16, district 1, submitted by me, LittleBitNerdy

Holly Clark: Age 15, district 7, submitted by Ripple237

Jack Stone: Age 14, district 12, submitted by Ripple237

Troy McNair: Age 18, district 2, submitted by Ripple237

Braken Tailor: Age 16, district 9, submitted by Ripple237

Lana Dast: Age 15, district 7, submitted by Kristykk11

Dawson Cole: Age 16, district 12, submitted by Jms2

Scarlet Jett: Age 15, district 1, submitted by Jms2

Vulcan Stryker: Age 18, district 2, submitted by Jms2

Jessa-Kay Riley: Age 16, district 8, submitted by Puck33

Jonas Cardin: Age 18, district 4, submitted by Puck33

Ellie Thomas: Age 14, district 11, submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Nicolas Black: Age 12, district 2, submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Linden Adze: Age 13, district 7, submitted by A M4D TE4-P4RTY

Orange 'Ora' Kidd: Age 12, district 9, submitted by Dame Rivere

Laila Hunterson: Age 13, district 6, submitted by We're All Okay

Easton Quent: Age 16, district 6, submitted by Krisy45

Chiara Venicton: Age 15, district 6, submitted by kkfanatic22

**Alrighty then. Let's get to a new chapter. First of all, I'm sorry this took so long, I'm currently writing a little kids book for a contest at my local library, so I had to work on that. This one is going to be in third person, but don't expect this to be regular. I'm currently experimenting, and it seemed better in third person. This is going to be a meeting between the new head Gamemaker, and President Jeremiah Snow, C. Snow's nephew. Sorry if this sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up and I sort of own the tributes, but most of the credit for them goes to the ones who created them. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.**

Magnolia Ivy: Head Gamemaker: 1 month before the reaping ceremonies.

She awoke, trembling, like every other day since she became head Gamemaker. Today though, the trembling didn't stop. She stumbled into the shower, trying not to arouse her two avoxes. It was already too late. She heard the padding of feet, and then a small knock on the bathroom door.

Instead of the mute walking in, she heard her young daughter Emelia.

"Mommy?" She said. Magnolia could hear the fear in her little girl's voice.

"Hold on a minute baby. Mommy will be out soon." Moments later, Magnolia was out of the shower, yet the trembling continued. She pulled on a thick robe, and stepped out of the steaming bathroom. Her pale daughter was standing, waiting for her.

"Did the monster come back Emmy?"

"Yes mommy." She sniffled.

Magnolia hoped the girl couldn't hear the tremor in her voice when she replied. "Have Astasia fight it for you today. Mommy has to get ready." Astasia was the name of her 18 year old avox. Magnolia at least had the decency to learn a little about her avoxes. Magnolia had grown up in district 3, living with her father, but she would visit her mother in the capitol every other week, and her mother had avoxes, but she never knew anything about a single one of them.

"To see the president?" The child smiled up at her mother.

"Yes." Magnolia whispered. This day was the reason the shaking had continued daily. She knew that the Quell was her first year, and if she messed up, she would be executed. She was petrified. She had seen what happened to last year's gamemaker, he was murdered because most of the tributes died of natural causes, and the year was very boring.

She shook as she tried to open the anxiety pill bottle and popped two of the small capsules in her mouth.

**1 hour later**

The pills hadn't helped. She knocked on the door of the president's office.

"You may enter" Magnolia heard the voice of President Jeremiah Snow, echo through the corridor. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and miraculously, the quaking stopped. Cautiously, she opened the door. The president was sitting on his desk.

"Ms. Gamemaker." He at least acknowledged her presence.

"Please, call me Magnolia, sir." She tried to gather up what confidence she had left in her. Magnolia wanted nothing other than her anxiety pills right now.

"Well then, Magnolia, what is the twist this year?" The president questioned.

"Well…" She tried to speak but he interrupted her.

"Please, if we're on a first name basis, call me Jeremiah." He said, his utter politeness sounding suspicious and out of place.

"Ok, Jeremiah," She stuttered, trying to hide the crimson blush creeping up her cheeks. "The twist this year is to be, that we need 12 male tributes and 12 female tributes, but not from one specific district. With this, you may have no tributes from a district, or a multitude of tributes from that district."

"That doesn't sound _interesting _enough." The politeness immediately disappeared. His squinted, cold blue eyes were boring into her own almond shaped, brown ones with an unbearable intensity. She knew perfectly well what would happen to her if the games were boring. Magnolia shuddered, but withheld any signs of weakness.

"That is the point sir. This year, the twist is to be in the arena, or, should I say, _arenas_."

**There ya go, an insanely short chapter, but hopefully provides a little insight into the games, and if anyone cannot wait to find out twist is, review or pm me and I can tell you.**

**How was this in third person? I've never really written much in third person, so this was a trial run for me. **

**I only need a few more tributes! Submit them to me, its first come first served, so if you submit after I got 24 total, I will let you know, and I apologize in advance. Reviews are always welcome! **

**LittleBitNerdy out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I have all my tributes! Thank you so much for all the wonderful tributes! I'm so glad that you all submitted! **

Females

Shynne Portman, age 16, District 1, Submitted by me, LittleBitNerdy

Holly Clark, age 15, District 7, Submitted by Ripple237

Melody Keene, age 13, District 5, Submitted by Ember to Ashes

Eira Watt, age 18, District 5, Submitted by A M4D TE4 P4RTY

Scarlet Jett, age 15,District 1, Submitted by Jms2

Orange 'Ora' Kidd, age 12, District 9, Submitted by Dame Rivere

Chiara Venicton, age 15, District 6, Submitted by kkfanatic22

Laila Hunterson, age 13, District 6, Submitted by We're all okay

Jessa Kay Riley, age 16, District 8, Submitted by Puck37

EllieThomas, age 14, District 11, Submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Lana Dast, age 15, District 7, Submitted by Krisy45

Meredith 'Mer' Sanders, age 15,District 9, Submitted by Annabeth – The tribute that lived

Males

Miller Thompson, age 14, District 9, Submitted by TheAtomicPikachu

Braken Tailor, age 16, District 9, Submitted by Ripple237

Jack Stone, age 14, District 12, Submitted by Ripple237

Troy McNair, age 18, District 2, Submitted by Riplpe237

Dawson Cole, age 16, District 12, Submitted by Jms2

Vulcan Stryker, age 18, District 2, Submitted by Jms2

Easton Quint, age 16, District 6, Submitted by Krisy45

Nicolas Black, Age 12, District 2, Submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Jonas Cardin, age 18, District 4, Submitted by Puck33

Linden Adze, age 13, District 7, Submitted by A M4D TE4 P4RTY

Robin Wirey, age12, District 5, Submitted by Ripple237

Wyatt Dockens, age 14, District 3, Submitted by Ripple237

**So I'm gonna try to do a small bit before the reapings, the jump ahead to the good byes. So, without further ado, here is our next tribute!**

* * *

**Linden Adze, age 13, District 7, submitted by A M4D TE4-P4RTY**

I wake up to hear the noise of my mom's phlegm-y coughs, followed by a weak moan echoing throughout the paper thin walls. I stand to go check on her, but my older brother beat me to it.

"I'll check on her Linden," my 18 year old brother Osier shoves me back onto our small cot. "Try to go back to sleep."

"I can't. I'm scared."

"I know Linden. Everything will be fine. It's just another year, another reaping, another 23 kids dead. They'll never pick you, especially since we weren't allowed to take tesserae this year."

"That doesn't help. They could still pick one of us." I hugged my knees to my chest. "I hate the games. I hate them."

"You know that there is nothing we can do. We got these games when we rebelled. We can't do anything."

"I know –" I mumbled, the sound of my voice drowned out my more of my mother's insistent coughing.

"Linden," Osier turns to leave "You are going to need to get ready. We only have an hour before the reapings."

**After Reapings**

The softness of the velvet chairs is almost enough to distract me from my horrible fate. No, there is nothing, nothing worse than being reaped. I hate this, all of it, I hate it. I feel my fist ball up with anger. _No. _I tell myself. _This is stupid. _

My thoughts are interrupted by Osier bursting through the door, his face red, and his eyes watery, practically running across the threshold toward me.

"Linden." He moaned. "I'm sorry. I should've volunteered, should've done, should've said something! But I didn't, and I'm going to have to watch you die."

"No Osier. You did the right thing. If you would've volunteered there would be no one to take care of mom. I'm not capable of doing all that needs to be done, and even if I was, I still would've had school, and dad couldn't take care of her. He's always working." I felt my face crumble. I pulled my feet up onto the upholstery, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them. I rested my head on my knees and began to cry.

"Linden. . ." Osier mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me. Although my brother and I were close, we never had much physical contact.

"Osier, are mum and dad coming?"

"Yes. Once your name was called, dad left to bring mum here."

I knew they should be here soon. Our house was near the justice building, about a block and a half away. I hope mum was healthy enough that she could walk here on her own. My dad was strong, but he wouldn't be able to carry her here on his own without a peacekeeper stopping them. My thoughts were answered when I heard my father's voice encouraging my mum up the steps.

"Alright Cherry, we're almost there, you can do it."

The doors swing open and my father comes in, mum stumbles in, assisted by a peacekeeper. He roughly lowers her in a chair, where she succumbs to a nasty coughing fit. The peacekeeper, unsure of what to do, hands her trash can and a box of tissues and leaves the room.

"Dad," I mumble, still enveloped in my brother's arms. He never responds to me, but the look in his eyes says he is pretty upset. He turns to help my mum stand, and she hobbles over to me, still weak from the short walk over here from our house.

"Linden. . ." mum rasps "I love you. . ."

I stand up and hug her, tears now rolling freely down my face. She starts sobbing, and erupts into fit of coughing. She doesn't stop after nearly a minute, and a peacekeeper picks her up roughly, and my dad follows her them out.

Two more peacekeepers enter, one shoving Osier towards the door mum and dad left out of, and one shoving me toward another door which I am assuming led me to the train that would take me to the capitol.

* * *

**Vulcan Stryker, age 18, District 2, Submitted by Jms2**

I take one final swing at the training dummy in front of me. My spiked club rips the head off, and the hard foam stuffing flies everywhere. Trying not to make a big deal out of the beheading, I grab the mannequin's head and throw it to the instructor on duty so he knows to take care of it. I quickly set the club on a shelf and walk out of the gym, knowing I'll need to be home soon to prepare for the reapings. On the way to the exit I pass my mom's office.

"Mom, I'm going home." I lean my head into her office.

"Ok Vulcan," my mom responds, only glancing up from the stack of paper work on her desk.

"And, since no volunteering is allowed this year, why are you still pouring over the trainees?"

"I'm looking for next year's tributes," she responds. My mom is the one to choose who will be the volunteer for the games each year. "Speaking of which, have you seen Carina Storrs training at all?"

"Uh, maybe. She's sixteen now right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I've seen her, she looks pretty ruthless. Kinda scary though. I don't think she'd have the mental ability to do it. Put her in a stimulation box, that'll help you see if she's ready." I was put in one of those once. Never again will I agree to go in. They put potential tributes, future peace keepers too, into it, and it's like a video game. It's worse than than being in the games. I didn't want to go into it when they forced me in. I don't want to go to the games. Sure, I trained for them all my life, but secretly, my dream is to be a peacekeeper in district one. Meet a pretty girl and start a family.

"I think I'll do that. What about – "

"Mom, I'm leaving." I say before she can finish.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

**After reaping**

I barely enter the good bye room when my whole family enters. My older siblings, twins Genevieve and Leo, followed by my mom and dad.

"Vulcan," Genevieve starts, in her airy voice, leans toward me. I can smell her, and not in a good way. Just because she is a hippie doesn't mean she shouldn't shower. "Channel your inner tree. Stay calm, cool and collected my baby brother. I love you."

"Love you too Genevieve." I reach up and awkwardly hug her, trying again not to breath in the atrocious fumes. She leaves, apparently the hippie society has something more important going on. Leo comes over to me next. I stand to hug him. The hug is almost as awkward as the one with Genevieve, because he is still in his bullet-proof peacekeeper gear.

"I know you can do it Vulcan. You have peacekeeper and tribute training. The odds are in your favor this year I'm sure." Leo tells me, lifting his helmet to look into my eyes.

"I know." What he doesn't know is that I plan to protect all the district one girls. They should be allowed a chance to live and get a perfect life. I am willing to sacrifice myself for one of them, even if I don't even know them. The poor girls are too young and unsuspecting to die.

* * *

**Alright, there was a chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses to give you. There was so much time that I could've typed but I didn't. Anyway... I have all the tributes, YAY! I thank everyone who submitted. To Jms2 and A M4D TE4-P4RTY, I hope you liked the way I portrayed your tributes. If you have anything to say, post it on my reviews or PM me, no hate though. **

**~LittleBitNerdy out, PEACE! **


End file.
